


Love's Lesson

by beautifultargetslove



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Getting Together, Hakyeon is 22 and Leo is 34 so they're all adults, Light Angst, Slow Build, kind of, mostly them just struggling with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultargetslove/pseuds/beautifultargetslove
Summary: Taekwoon didn't think he'd do much dating after Junghwa left him. But that was before he met Hakyeon.





	Love's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Taekwoon's been raising his son on his own ever since his wife left him, and was never interested in finding another partner. But when Sanghyuk needs help in his studies, Taekwoon finds his son's tutor much to his taste.
> 
>  
> 
> I did write this originally as a Leo/Hyuk fic way back when but I love Neo more, so I just had to change it! There is a significant age difference between the two, as they're in entirely different parts of their life, but everyone is of age and everything is consensual. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“I’m sorry appa!” Sanghyuk looks like he’s close to tears and Taekwoon stifles his sigh, ruffling his son’s hair in hopes to soothe him.

“It’s fine Sanghyuk, this just means you have to work harder, right?”

“But I am working hard, appa, I am! I promise!”

“I know, Sanghyuk, I know.” Taekwoon lets his son take his hand as they walk out of the classroom. Even though he’s ten, Sanghyuk has never been shy about showing affection with his father and in the deepest parts of Taekwoon’s mind, he finds it cute.

What he doesn’t find cute, however, is how Sanghyuk is doing in school. He knows the boy tries hard but he is just no good at studying and it’s going to be bigger problem as Sanghyuk grows up. He gets distracted easily and sassy when he thinks he knows the material.

“Maybe we should find you a tutor, huh?” Taekwoon unlocks the car door, letting his son jump in the front seat excitedly. Sanghyuk likes the front seat a lot.

“Only if they’re nice,” replies the child matter-of-factly. “And will play with me.”

“They’re supposed to help you with your homework.”

“And then play with me.”

Taekwoon sighs. “We’ll see.”

* * *

“He’s really good,” says Jaehwan, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up. Taekwoon waves them away, making sure he’s not damaging the recording equipment.

“Is he?”

“Did you not hear Yoonhye gushing about him, like, all last month? Her daughter got first in her class because of him. I’m telling you, Taekwoon, this guy’s a real gem.”

Taekwoon doesn’t bother reminding him to add  _hyung_ to the end. Jaehwan won’t listen anyway.

“Would he want to? I mean, teaching a child and teaching a high school student are very different…” Taekwoon may have had a tutor throughout his school career but he ended up in the producing industry so did it really do any good?

“I’m sure he’d love to. See, here’s his business card!” Jaehwan shoves a card into Taekwoon’s hands and the elder looks down at it, reading the simple print with a phone number and email written below what he’s willing to teach. _We're all students of life_ , it reads.

A side of Taekwoon’s mouth quirks.  _ Interesting.  _ But then he realizes something and turns to the other man. “Why do you have his card?” Jaehwan’s not married and doesn’t have any children of his own.

Jaehwan doesn’t miss a beat. “Yoonhye introduced us and I thought he was cute, so I asked for it.” Taekwoon raises an eyebrow but doesn’t respond.

“So are you gonna call him?”

Taekwoon looks down at the card. “Yeah, I will.”

* * *

There’s a knock at the door and Sanghyuk bounds into the hallway, calling out loudly “I’ll get it!” because Taekwoon is finishing putting the laundry away in another room. He hears the door swing open and Sanghyuk chattering excitedly and decides he better go meet this guy.

All Jaehwan had told him was that he’s twenty-two, still in university, and a “real knockout”-which he said while waggling his eyebrows. Taekwoon hadn’t cared about that part.

But Jaehwan wasn’t wrong.

“Appa, appa, this is Hakyeon hyung!” Sanghyuk tugs at his father’s hand, bringing him to the doorway where the new tutor is standing. Taekwoon almost forgets to breathe.

This guy is gorgeous. Tan skin is glowing beautifully in the hallway light, dark hair swiped away from his face and he has piercing eyes that gaze at Taekwoon. His frame is lean and willowy and he’s close to Taekwoon’s height.

“Hello, I’m Cha Hakyeon,” he says, smiling widely and bowing politely and Taekwoon remembers to breathe again.

“Jung Taekwoon. Nice to meet you.” He thanks the Lord he is a master at keeping a straight face because they shake hands and Hakyeon’s grip is warm.

“Appa, will hyung play with me afterward?”

_ Right. Tutor. Shit.  _ “That’s up to him.”

Hakyeon crouches down so he’s eye-level with Sanghyuk and speaks seriously. “Only if playing involves Naruto.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes light up. “I love Naruto! I’ve seen all the episodes! Can we watch it after we’re done, oh please?”

“If you do well, of course we can.” Hakyeon catches eyes with Taekwoon and the elder schools his face into a mask of indifference. “Only if your appa is okay with it.”

“Please appa, please?” Sanghyuk latches onto his father’s pant leg and Taekwoon knows he can never resist his son.

“If you work hard, and if Hakyeon-ssi thinks you deserve it.”

“I think that seems like a plan to me.” Hakyeon’s eyes seem to twinkle. “So, Sanghyuk, where do you want to start?” 

“My room!” Sanghyuk grins and skips to the stairwell, Hakyeon following after bowing his head once again to Taekwoon. The elder man stares after him for a long time.

* * *

The next time, he’s a little more prepared when Hakyeon comes. The college student saunters up to the door, car keys swinging in one hand and a backpack hanging off one shoulder.

“Good afternoon,” he chirps, giving Taekwoon an easygoing smile. Taekwoon only nods before Sanghyuk appears, dragging the tutor upstairs to study.

Taekwoon hears parts of their conversations as he walks by the bedroom. He’s not quite comfortable with the idea of leaving Sanghyuk alone with a boy he’s only just met so he makes sure the door’s open. Hakyeon seems trustworthy enough though, and good with kids, so that makes him feel a bit better.

Instead he busies himself around the house, glad today was only a half-day. Hakyeon had agreed to come on Tuesdays and Thursdays, right after Sanghyuk’s school ended.

“My class ends right around four, so I can usually get here a little before five,” Hakyeon had said. Taekwoon thinks he’s lucky that his classes ended so early but Hakyeon disagrees, telling him he had two more classes- one at six-thirty and another night class.

Taekwoon wonders what he’s studying. He didn’t get a chance to ask him, because this is all about Sanghyuk, but he finds himself just a little curious. Hakyeon hasn’t shied away from him yet, unlike everyone else.

It’s refreshing.

He has these thoughts as he tends to his garden. Sanghyuk had helped him plant the flowers originally and looks at them every day. There are lilies and carnations and daisies- Taekwoon even planted a few morning glories. It’s quite nice, he thinks.

But Hakyeon’s eyes are much nicer.

* * *

“Well? Wasn’t he hot?”

Taekwoon hums in agreement, not really paying attention to what Jaehwan’s saying because this song needs to be done by the weekend and he was up late trying to soothe Sanghyuk over a nightmare.

“Ten out of ten, for sure! I haven't seen a guy like him in awhile,” continues Jaehwan and that catches Taekwoon’s attention. 

“You what?”

“He’s hot, isn’t he?”

Taekwoon feels his neck heat uncomfortably. Hakyeon is attractive, that’s for sure, but he’s also young and Jaehwan is being very unabashed by that fact.

“He’s not bad,” is all he says before things could get weird.

Luckily, Jaehwan changes the subject. “How does Sanghyuk like him?”

Taekwoon’s face softens. “He likes him a lot. They both like Naruto. Sanghyuk likes when he comes over.” So far, Hakyeon’s been over only three times but Sanghyuk already loves him. Then again, Sanghyuk loves almost everybody who gives him attention.

“So they watch Naruto instead of studying? I like this guy.”

“They study too.” Taekwoon pauses. “Sanghyuk says he shows him some college stuff and complains.”

“Ah, college. Fond memories,” Jaehwan snorts. “How I miss those days. Young lives and freedom galore. Not to mention I drank more goddamn coffee than water most days.”

Once he starts talking about how he had jumped in the courtyard fountain for a dare and then missed his economics exam, Taekwoon tunes him out.

* * *

 

He had just finished putting the dishes away when the phone rings and he goes to answer it, balancing the device between his ear and shoulder. “Hello?”

“Hey hyung. Are you busy?” Jaehwan chirps and Taekwoon knows he’s up to something because he called him  _ hyung _ and he only does that when he wants something.

“Why?”

“I may need you to pick something up at the studio for me…”

Taekwoon doesn’t answer and Jaehwan starts to whine. “Please, hyung? I left the sheets there and they’re due tomorrow for editing and they’re  _ really _ important! You know my car’s in the shop so I don’t wanna spend even more money on the bus or a taxi or anything.”

“Hakyeon’s here.”

“So? Then you won’t have to worry about Sanghyuk.”

Taekwoon makes a mental note to never leave Jaehwan alone with children ever. “But-”

“Please hyung, I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?”

“Can we settle the terms later? It’s really urgent.”

Taekwoon sighs but agrees, hanging up on Jaehwan’s obnoxious cheering. He hesitantly walks towards the bedroom, a little unsure how to ask this. Hakyeon isn’t getting paid for babysitting.

“Appa, look!” Sanghyuk holds up Hakyeon’s graphing calculator, seeming so fascinated by the various buttons. “When will I get one?”

“When you’re much older,” Hakyeon tells him. “Honestly, they’re not all they’re cracked up to be. I wouldn’t look forward to them so much.”

“They’re so fun, though,” protests Sanghyuk, pressing on all the different keys and Hakyeon snorts.

“Hakyeon-ssi?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to go pick up something from work… is it okay if I leave you alone for a few minutes?”

Hakyeon’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and Taekwoon hurries to backtrack. “It won’t be for long. I’ll pay you extra.” Hakeyon’s been coming for a couple weeks now but he’s never been left alone with Sanghyuk before. Taekwoon thinks it’s silly he’s so unsure- the student is also an adult, after all.

“Of course it’s fine! Don’t worry about the money.” Hakyeon looks almost scandalized at the thought and Taekwoon doesn’t know what to think. 

But then Hakyeon stretches his arms above his head, giving Taekwoon the smallest peek of skin. “That just means we’re allowed to be extra loud, right Sanghyuk?” The child agrees loudly when Hakyeon ruffles his hair and it’s just such a familiar sight.

Taekwoon thanks him and after reminding Sanghyuk to be good, leaves the house, feeling better about leaving the two alone than before.

* * *

“Are you done cleaning your room?” asks Taekwoon just as the doorbell rings. Sanghyuk makes to answer it but his father pulls him back. “Oh no, you finish cleaning up.”

“But appa,” pouts Sanghyuk, struggling in his father’s hold. “Hakyeonnie hyung doesn’t care if it’s messy!”

Taekwoon raises his eyebrows at the words  _ Hakyeonnie hyung _ and it almost pulls at his heartstrings.“Well, I do. Just pick some clothes up, okay?” He pats the child’s head as he goes to answer the door himself, wanting to give Sanghyuk a few more minutes to finish.

“Hello Taekwoon-ssi,” Hakyeon smiles brightly. Today he’s wearing an oversized gray sweater over black jeans, a navy backpack slung over his shoulder. He’s the perfect definition of a college student and Taekwoon thinks it suits him wonderfully.

Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be becoming of him to admit that or anything close to the matter and so he bites his tongue, a trait he’s good at.

“Hello.” He stands aside to let the younger pass by, merely pointing when he asks where Sanghyuk is and nodding when Hakyeon thanks him.

* * *

That’s how it goes for the next few weeks. He doesn’t utter more than five words to Hakyeon, the boy’s blinding beauty almost too much for him; the usual “Hello” and “Goodbye” and “Thank you” all that he can do.

Not that that’s particularly unusual for him. He doesn’t like talking much, only doing as much of it as he does because of Sanghyuk. The child talks way more than he ever will; he definitely got that from his mother.

Sanghyuk’s mother… Taekwoon doesn’t like to think of her too much. They didn’t end on too terrible of a note but it’s still an unpleasant memory.

“Ah, Taekwoon-ssi, which cupboard has the cups?”

Taekwoon looks up, seeing Hakyeon standing in the kitchen with a sheepish expression. Wordlessly he goes to the right one and hands Hakyeon a glass.

“Thank you, I didn’t know which one it was. I was going to guess but didn’t want to rifle through your stuff.” Hakyeon laughs, a beautiful sound and it throws Taekwoon off so he only nods to the cup. 

“Oh no, it's for Sanghyuk," explains Hakyeon. "He wanted some juice."

“And he made you get it?” Taekwoon frowns because he surely raised Sanghyuk better than that.

“No, I forgot my phone so I was coming down anyway.” Hakyeon shrugs, pouring some juice into the glass. Taekwoon stares at his hands. They’re nice, a little smaller than his own. A few silver rings glitter in the light.

It dawns on him this is one of the longest conversations he’s had with Hakyeon.

“Taekwoon-ssi, I was wondering… and you don’t have to answer me… but who is that?” Hakyeon, having put the juice back in the fridge, is now staring at the picture taped on it.

Taekwoon glances at it, some bitterness rising up inside him. “That’s Sanghyuk’s mother.”

“Oh.” Hakyeon looks back at the picture. A tiny Sanghyuk is seated between a younger-looking Taekwoon and a beautiful girl with long black hair. Hakyeon had seen only one picture of her in Sanghyuk’s room but hadn’t wanted to mention it in case it was a bad memory for the child.

“She’s very pretty.”

“Mm.”

“I’m sorry to ask-”

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago.” Taekwoon shrugs one shoulder, tearing his eyes away from the picture. It brings him some pain but he can’t bear to take it down.

There’s quiet for a few seconds. Hakyeon doesn’t want to leave yet, something more holding him back. “I really admire you, Taekwoon-ssi. Raising Sanghyuk all on your own.”

If Taekwoon had looked, he would’ve seen Hakyeon staring at him. But all he does is glance back at the picture one more time.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

“Appa! Appa! Look!” Sanghyuk runs excitedly down the stairs, almost jumping into Taekwoon’s lap. Hakyeon is right behind him, smiling fondly when Sanghyuk waves the paper around.

Taekwoon is surprised to see a giant  _ 100 _ written across the top but his surprise changes to happiness as he lets his son settle comfortably in his lap. “Good job, Sanghyuk. I’m proud of you.”

Sanghyuk grins brightly. “It’s because of Hakyeonnie hyung!”

Hakyeon only laughs. “You did it all on your own, kiddo. I only helped it along a little.”

“Does that mean we can get ice cream? Please?”

“I promised to reward him if he got a perfect score,” Hakyeon admits at Taekwoon’s questioning gaze. “Do you wanna come?”

Taekwoon doesn’t show it but inside he’s flattered.

“Yeah appa, join us! You and Hakyeonnie hyung can split a sundae!”

“Only if he likes banana splits,” laughs Hakyeon and it’s a wonderful sound.

Taekwoon finds himself smiling a little bit, the first time in a while that wasn’t because of Sanghyuk. “Yeah, okay.” Sanghyuk cheers loudly and jumps off his father’s lap to go put his shoes on.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon says, a little stiffly now that it’s just the two of them. He’s awkward once again. “He really likes you.”

Hakyeon’s face softens. “I really like him too. He’s a bright kid, he just needed a push.” Taekwoon nods in agreement. Sanghyuk never had any problems with confidence, yet somehow that didn’t really carry to his studies.

“He may not be the only one around here that needs it.”

Taekwoon’s eyes widen and he stares at Hakyeon, not quite believing what he heard. 

But Hakyeon doesn’t say anything more because Sanghyuk is calling for them to hurry up, stomping back in to try and drag them out and Hakyeon lets the conversation drop. Taekwoon decides to not bring it up but he finds himself glancing at the younger more often than usual.

* * *

“I’ll pay,” Hakyeon announces and Sanghyuk squeals in delight.

“Can I get anything? Two scoops? Sprinkles? What about chocolate sauce?”

“I said anything,” Hakyeon grins. Sanghyuk had been hanging onto his sweater but makes a dash for the glass holding the ice cream.

“Hakyeon-ssi, you don’t have to-”

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Hakyeon flashes another grin. “Just Hakyeon is fine.”

“About paying-”

“Sanghyuk deserves it and so do you. Besides, we’re splitting, remember? That’s enough payment.” Hakyeon doesn’t give him a chance to protest before he strides up to the counter, confidently ordering a banana split with two spoons and waiting to pay for Sanghyuk as well.

“What do you say?” Taekwoon reminds Sanghyuk as the boy has started to devour his ice cream cone already.

Sanghyuk looks up with his mouth full. “Thank you hyung!”

“Not a problem, kiddo.” Hakyeon ruffles his hair with one hand and sets down the bowl with another, sliding into the chair across from Taekwoon. He hands him one of the spoons. “Dig in.”

Taekwoon looks at the ice cream a little hesitantly but sees Hakyeon is already happily going for it, dipping his spoon into the chocolate first.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a banana split,” he says, licking the treat from his spoon. “And even longer since I’ve shared it with anybody. Not that I don’t have anyone to share it with but it’s the opposite- maybe I have too many.”

“Ah?” Taekwoon doesn’t really know what to say, only taking a small bite of the desert. He starts with vanilla first.

“Yeah, people always want to eat others’ food. I just eat everything in sight but I’m still a growing boy. Right Sanghyuk?”

“I am too!” the child protests. “I’m still growing! I want to be as tall as you, hyung.”

“You don’t have that far to go, kiddo.”

Taekwoon is grateful that Hakyeon seems to control the conversation, not minding when Taekwoon only gives one or two worded answers. He keeps the conversation running smoothly, Sanghyuk interjecting every now and again. 

He includes Taekwoon of course, asking him easy questions and hanging onto every word the elder says. It’s odd. Most people would feel awkward around Taekwoon, not liking the silence, but Hakyeon makes it comfortable.

“You have ice cream on your cheek,” Sanghyuk points out, taking a bite of his cone.

“So do you,” responds Hakyeon and Sanghyuk sticks his tongue out.

“You’re so messy, hyung.”

“You’re so sticky.”

“I am not!”

The two argue childishly and it’s a scene that tugs at Taekwoon’s heart. He pats Sanghyuk’s cheek with a napkin, ignoring the child’s protest.

“Why don’t you go wash your hands, Hyukie? Hakyeon’s right, you’re all sticky,” Taekwoon tells his son who pouts but obeys, sliding off the chair.

The elder looks up to see Hakyeon smiling at him. “It’s the first time you called me by my name.”

_ Oh. _ Taekwoon realizes he indeed did not use any formalities with Hakyeon and it felt… nice. Gazing at the younger, he sees Hakyeon still has some ice cream on his face.

He makes to wipe it away with a fresh napkin but his hand pauses halfway to the younger’s face, realizing just exactly what he’s doing.

_ Shit. _

Heat creeping up his neck, he drops the napkin into the student’s lap and focuses his gaze on the remains of their banana split. He didn’t eat much but Hakyeon enjoyed it and that was all that mattered.

Hakyeon keeps staring at him and it unsettles Taekwoon. He’s grateful when Sanghyuk comes back, only catching the end of a soft  _ Thank you _ too late.

* * *

_ This is wrong. _

Taekwoon stares up at the ceiling, finally having gotten Sanghyuk into bed at a reasonable hour. He tosses and turns in the sheets but he can’t fall asleep. His thoughts are taken over by one thing only.

Hakyeon.

He can’t stop thinking about the younger male. How it would be like to hold his hand and wake up to his face everyday and laugh with him and  _ kiss _ him…

Taekwoon’s disgusted with himself.

Hakyeon is twenty-two. That’s a twelve age difference. He feels almost like a pedophile and it’s wrong to think of Hakyeon like that.

But he just can’t help it. Something about the student just draws him in, somehow in a way that Junghwa never could.

Junghwa… he’s still in love with her. He doesn’t think he ever will stop. But Hakyeon is bringing out that love in him again and he doesn’t know what to do.

* * *

“Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

Taekwoon presses the  _ end  _ button, frustrated. He had tried calling Hakyeon to tell him the study session is cancelled because Sanghyuk had gotten sick the day before. But the college student isn’t answering his phone and Taekwoon thinks he’s already on his way.

Sure enough, the bell rings, almost drowned out by the pitter-patter of rain that had lazily begun to fall. Taekwoon opens the door and Hakyeon immediately takes off his shoes, already too much of a habit.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late, traffic sucks when it rains.”

“Sanghyuk’s sick.”

“What?” Hakyeon blinks at him and he just looks so cute that Taekwoon wants to bury him in his arms forever. Some rainwater is dripping from his bangs and splattering his white shirt.

“I tried calling you to tell you.”

“Oh. Okay then. Is he alright? Not anything bad?”

“Just the flu. He’s asleep now.” After three hours, Sanghyuk had finally fallen asleep but his father knows it’s only going to last a little bit. “I’m sorry you came all the way here.”

“It’s fine,” Hakyeon waves it away. “My class was cancelled anyway so I wasn’t doing much. But you probably don’t want me to stay long, do you?” He laughs but it sounds almost awkward and Taekwoon hates it.

Thunder cracks before he can respond and they both look out the window, now seeing the pouring rain and a flash of lightning. 

“Stay,” Taekwoon says. It’s too dangerous to be driving around in that weather and he doesn’t want Hakyeon to get hurt.

The younger makes to protest but thinks better of it and nods, a smile on his face. As usual. “Okay. Thank you.”

Taekwoon just nods and Hakyeon goes to make himself at home in the living room, extremely comfortable in the house for having been so many times.

“Would you mind if I started my homework, Taekwoon-ssi?”

No matter how many times Taekwoon has wanted to tell Hakyeon to call him  _ hyung _ , he’s never found the words to say it properly. But  _ Taekwoon-ssi _ just sounds weird.

Taekwoon just shrugs and the other flashes him a grin of thanks, starting to take his schoolwork out of his bag and lays it down on the tiny coffee table.

After watching him for a few seconds, Taekwoon retreats to the kitchen and starts to boil tea for the both of them. He checks on Sanghyuk while he’s waiting for it to finish, finding the child thankfully still asleep.

Pouring the tea into two mugs, he takes them back into the living room and sets one down among all of Hakyeon’s spread out papers.

“Thank you Taekwoon-ssi.” Hakyeon takes a sip, his eyes widening. “This is really good! If I had known you made such good tea, I would’ve started drinking it ages ago.”

“Thanks,” Taekwoon mumbles into his own drink. “It’s nothing special.” It really wasn’t. He may have added a splash of cinnamon because Sanghyuk loves it but he didn’t know if Hakyeon would like it or not.

“It really is. I think I’ll start drinking tea now. But just your tea.” Hakyeon beams, a gleam in his eye and Taekwoon looks away, neck flushing.

Silence falls over them, a comfortable sort of one. Hakyeon scribbles down notes for an upcoming paper, biting on the end of his pencil occasionally while Taekwoon pages through one of his many books. It’s an old one, a favorite from his college years, and he won’t admit it but spending more time with Hakyeon made him want to reread it.

Though he finds himself getting distracted by Hakyeon more often than he’d like. The student isn’t even doing anything interesting, just humming to himself as he reads a paragraph in his textbook, one earbud dangling.

But Taekwoon finds himself almost mesmerized. The curve of Hakyeon’s cheek, the flutter of his eyelashes, the tapping of his thin fingers- it’s all something wonderful that Taekwoon never thought he’d experience again.

“Is something wrong Taekwoon-ssi?”

He blinks, realizing he’d been staring at Hakyeon too obviously and now the younger is looking at him in curiosity.

He wants to shake his head and go back to his book but instead he finds himself blurting out something instead. “Hyung.”

“What?”

“Call me hyung. You make me feel old.”

Hakyeon breaks into a smile. “But you are old.”

Taekwoon frowns but then the other laughs and it makes him relax too.

“You’re not that old, actually, and you look pretty young too.” Hakyeon winks. “ _ Hyung. _ ”

* * *

Taekwoon nods to the papers in Hakyeon’s hands. It’s a few days later and Hakyeon had wanted to show Sanghyuk’s father how he’s doing.

“His reading skills have gotten better for sure,” says Hakyeon, pushing one paper across the table for Taekwoon to see. “English, not so much, but that’s just because vocab. Grammar’s fine. Math could use some work but let’s be honest here, hyung, we all could use some help with math.”

A ghost of a smile flits across Taekwoon’s face as he pages through Hakyeon’s notes. They’re surprisingly detailed, a few anime drawings here and there and it’s adorable.

“He’s definitely doing better,” Hakyeon is saying but Taekwoon focuses on the student’s lips instead. He wonders what it would be like to kiss them right now.

“Hyung?” Hakyeon waves a hand in front of Taekwoon’s face and he snaps out of it.

“What?”

“Were you listening to me?”

Taekwoon nods but Hakyeon raises an eyebrow skeptically. “I know I’m handsome and everything so it’s hard to pay attention, but please try to.”

Taekwoon snorts.

Hakyeon looks offended. “Are you saying I’m not handsome, hyung?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So you think I am handsome.”

“Brat.”

“Hyung, you’re hurting my self-esteem,” whines Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s torn. Does Hakyeon even realize how cute he’s being right now?

Deciding to give in, he clasps his hands in his lap. “You’re handsome.”

“I knew it.” Hakyeon smiles proudly. “You’re handsome too, hyung.”

It takes everything in Taekwoon to not smile.

* * *

“You haven’t been around as much, Hakyeon. We’ve been worried.”

Hakyeon scowls. “Sucks.”

His answer isn’t to Jaebum’s liking and the leader frowns. Jinyoung strides forward and shoves Hakyeon against the wall.

“What have you been doing that took your attention away from your friends?” he asks sweetly.

“I didn’t realize we were considered friends,” Hakyeon spits out, Jinyoung’s forearm pressing against his collarbones. It’s not the most comfortable position but he’s been in worse.

“What’d you think we were then?” laughs Jaebum. “Come on Hakyeon, we both know we’re all more than friends.”

“I’ve been busy,” Hakyeon says shortly. He’s lean and fast but not too strong and Jinyoung’s grip is getting uncomfortable. “So if you could fuck off right now, that’d be great.”

Jaebum’s face darkens and he nods, Jinyoung reaching back and punching Hakyeon across the jaw. The younger falls back, hanging onto the wall for support and grits his teeth.

He can already feel a bruise forming and is that blood he tastes?  _ Great. _

“Don’t fucking talk to me like that, you punk,” hisses Jaebum and his lackey prepares to punch again but the presence of someone makes him pause.

They look up to see Taekwoon standing there, black coat billowing around him. He looks almost like an evil villain, his expression almost adding to that fact and Hakyeon would laugh if his jaw wasn’t hurting.

“What do you want?” sneers Jaebum and Taekwoon merely raises his eyebrows.

“He’s just a kid.”

“Well this is just none of your business. Get lost.”

Taekwoon walks forward until he’s between Hakyeon and the other two. Hakyeon can’t see his face but he bets the elder is pulling one of his cold faces- the one where he seems to shut down and intimidate anyone in front of him by threatening to invert their ribcage.

Sure enough, the other two falter slightly and after a few muttered curse words and glares at Hakyeon, they leave.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Hakyeon pushes himself away from the wall. “They’re usually not that quick to temper; they must’ve had a long day.”

“Usually?” Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow.

Hakyeon shrugs. “It’s usually five minutes until they hit me? Maybe six. So they must’ve had a bad day.”

Taekwoon now notices the bruise blossoming on the student’s cheek and a cut near the corner of his lip. “You’re hurt.”

“Ah, it’s fine.” Hakyeon drags a hand across his face, pulling back to see the blood. “Nothing serious.”

Taekwoon frowns and takes Hakyeon’s arm, starting to pull him along.

“What’re you-”

But Taekwoon just shakes his head, trying not to focus on the burn happening on his fingers from where he’s touching Hakyeon.

The younger keeps his mouth shut, knowing Taekwoon won’t tell him no matter what he says. So he lets Taekwoon drag him, eyebrows raising in surprise when he sees he’s been lead to Sanghyuk’s house.

“Hyung-”

“Sit.” After unlocking the door, Taekwoon forces Hakyeon to sit on the counter in the tiny kitchen while he rummages around for an ice pack.

“Hyung, it’s fine. I’ve had worse, you really don’t-”

But Taekwoon just hands him the ice pack, watching him until he sighs and presses it to his jaw. It is quite tender, after all.

“Thank you.”

They sit in silence for a little bit, Taekwoon bustling around to make tea and Hakyeon watching him, legs dangling off the counter.

“Why were you near the university today?”

“Errands.” Taekwoon hands him a cup of tea. Hakyeon accepts it thankfully, taking a sip with one hand. It’s just the way he likes it. The differences of hot and cold makes him feel a weird tingle in the back of his throat.

Catching Taekwoon’s eyes on him when he thinks the younger isn’t looking doesn’t help.

“Why did you help me?” he asks after a few minutes and Taekwoon stiffens in his process of cleaning up. He merely tilts his head as if to say  _ why not _ ?

“I mean, you didn’t have to. Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Hakyeon hurries to explain because Taekwoon was literally his knight in shining armor. “I’m kinda used to it anyways…”

“No.” Taekwoon comes over, taking the ice pack from his hands to see how the bruise looks now. It’s light blue and purple and makes Taekwoon’s blood boil. But he keeps his touch gentle as he dabs at it.

“Really hyung, it’s not anything to worry about.” Hakyeon’s hand covers Taekwoon’s reassuringly. “I’m used to it.”

“No more.”

The air is thick with tension, sparking in anticipation, and they’re both looking at each other, trying to read between the lines because something is hidden there but neither of them know exactly what.

Taekwoon doesn’t know who leans in first or who closes the gap first but suddenly they’re kissing, they’re kissing hard and fast and just so  _ needy. _

Hakeyon has moans spilling out of his mouth, and Taekwoon is pulling him as close as he can, hands tangling in his hair because fuck,  _ how _ many times has he wanted this?

The younger is still a little inexperienced, his movements unsure, but his enthusiasm makes up for it. His hands scrabble over Taekwoon’s back as he’s pulled to the edge of the counter, legs almost wrapping around Taekwoon’s waist, as close as they could get.

“Hyung,” he moans out and it’s a beautiful sound, but it brings Taekwoon back to the present. What he’s doing. Who he’s doing it with. How wrong this is, how wrong everything is turning out.

He pushes Hakyeon away, hands clenching and unclenching. Hakeyon looks confused and still a little dazed, his lips slightly swollen.

“Hyung…?”

“This is wrong, Hakyeon.”

“But-”

“We shouldn’t... _ I  _ shouldn’t have…”

“But you…” 

Taekwoon turns around so he won’t have to see if Hakyeon resembles a kicked puppy or not. He doesn’t think he can take it if the kid stays. Heart filling with shame, it takes everything in him to harden his resolve.

“I’m sorry, Hakyeon.”

“But-”

“Leave. Please.”

Hakyeon pauses, his mind still a little scrambled but he jumps off the counter anyhow, grabbing his bag and gazing mournfully at his hyung’s back. “I’m sorry.”

Taekwoon doesn’t move until he hears the door slam. And even then, all he does is sinks to his knees, wondering just how the hell did he fuck up so badly.

* * *

Hakyeon doesn’t come for the next tutoring session, claiming he’s sick. Taekwoon doesn’t push it, knowing they need their space for the time being.

That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though.

He misses Hakyeon. They did end on a bad note but what was he supposed to do? He’s making out with someone almost twelve years younger. Hakyeon still has years to live and it’s disgusting for him to even be considering the thought.

He loves Junghwa, he loves Junghwa. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts about anyone else, especially a young university student.

But he keeps replaying the kiss over and over again in his mind and how good it was and he knows he wants more.

* * *

Finally, after missing three sessions, Hakyeon comes back, apologizing to Sanghyuk for having been away so long.

“But you’ve been good to your father, right?” he checks, Sanghyuk pouting and claiming he practically runs the house. Hakyeon meets Taekwoon’s eyes across the room and there’s something there he can’t quite read.

Taekwoon’s grateful the other is trying to get things back to normal. It’s still awkward between them but it’s slowly getting better.

* * *

“Finish the problem, it’s your last one,” Hakyeon calls over his shoulder, heading for the door. They had decided to study in the kitchen this time, since Taekwoon had promised Sanghyuk they’d make cookies after the session’s over.

Speaking of Taekwoon, he was upstairs at the moment so Hakyeon felt comfortable enough opening the door himself. They’re still not quite back to normal but Hakyeon’s doing his best to act as usual.

It’s hard though because every time he locks eyes with Taekwoon, he just wants to be kissed like he was before. It was amazing and Hakyeon wants to taste it again.

But Taekwoon needs his space and some time and Hakyeon will gladly give it.

“Hello,” the girl at the door greets pleasantly and Hakyeon blinks because he remembers seeing her somewhere before.

“Is Taekwoon oppa home?” she asks and Hakyeon remembers- this is Junghwa, Sanghyuk’s mom and Taekwoon’s _ real _ love.

His stomach drops but he smiles anyhow and invites her in. “He’s upstairs now, I can go get him if you want.”

“Yes please.”

Hakyeon checks to make Sanghyuk is still working- luckily the child has his earbuds in- and he heads upstairs, hesitantly knocking on the elder man’s bedroom door. “Hey, Taekwoon?”

He comes out of the bathroom, laundry basket resting on his hip, and tilts his head in question. This is one of the few times they’ve been alone together after this kiss and Hakyeon holds onto the doorknob to keep himself from the urge to hug the elder man.

“Your wife’s here.” It leaves a bitter taste in Hakyeon’s mouth but Taekwoon merely nods, setting the basket down and descending the stairs.

“Taekwoon oppa!” Junghwa gets up and hugs him, his arms just barely coming up around her waist. “How are you? How is everything?”

“Fine.”

“I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by,” she says, reading between the lines and Hakyeon frowns. “How’s Hyukie?”

“He’s good.”

Hakyeon leaves, seeing the look the other man gives him, and goes to fetch Sanghyuk. The child runs out, happily squealing when he sees his mother.

“Umma!”

“Hey honey, how’s my boy?” She kisses him on the cheek as he starts to tell her about school and friends and dance classes, talking a mile a minute.

Hakyeon shifts uncomfortably. Usually he’s a social butterfly and would have problem inserting himself in the conversation. But this… he feels like he’s intruding on a private moment and looks away.

“And Hakyeonnie hyung is the bestest!”

“Hakyeonnie hyung?” Junghwa raises an eyebrow before things click. “Oh, you. You’re Hakyeon.”

“Yes.” Hakyeon smiles rather stiffly. “That’s me.”

“Are you…” Junghwa’s at a loss for words.

“I’m his tutor.”

“Oh, I see.” She sounds slightly relieved but Hakyeon can’t imagine why.

“Though I think we’re done for today, since you came by. Hyukie wouldn’t be able to focus anyway.” He laughs but it’s a little dry and he turns away. “I’ll go get my things. Good job today, kiddo. I’ll see you next time.”

Sanghyuk hugs him tightly, making him promise to  _ come quickly next time _ before Hakyeon leaves the room, starting to pack his materials away.

“I’m sorry.”

He hadn’t realized Taekwoon had followed him and only shrugs one shoulder. “Why are you sorry?”

“I didn’t know she’d come by.”

“That’s fine, it’s nothing to be sorry for. I was glad to finally meet her.” Hakyeon tries his best to look happy but his movements are stiff as he mechanically puts things away. He doesn’t know why he’s acting like this. There’s no justification for it. Of course Junghwa is allowed to see Taekwoon, they were once married after all. Hakyeon is just a stupid kid with a crush; he has no place here.

“We’ll wait for you.”

“Hm?” Hakyeon slings his backpack over one shoulder to see Taekwoon leaning against the door frame. He doesn’t know if he understands what the elder means.  _ Could it be…? _

“To make cookies.”

Hakyeon’s shoulders deflate.  _ Of course _ . He manages a tight smile. “Thanks hyung, I appreciate it. But I should leave now. See you next time.”

Taekwoon can only watch as Hakyeon leaves, the voices of Junghwa and Sanghyuk echoing after him.

* * *

Hakyeon brings it up a few days later.

He had lingered after a session, Sanghyuk having gone over to his friend Minhyuk’s house, just across the street.

It is the perfect opportunity. Hakyeon can’t lie when he says he really wants something to come out of it, but at the very least he wants some closure.

“So, I have a question.”

Takewoon tilts his head to show he’s listening and Hakyeon plows on ahead because he’ll lose his nerve if he doesn’t. 

“That kiss.”

Taekwoon freezes but tries to shrug it off, keeping his back to the other as he continues to wash the dishes.

“Why is it wrong?”

“You’re twenty-two. I’m thirty-four.”

“And?”

Taekwoon just shakes his head, focusing on scrubbing the dish in his hand clean.

“I liked it.”

“What?”

“I liked the kiss. I like  _ you _ .”

It’s the words Taekwoon wanted to hear. But he couldn’t.

“You shouldn’t.”

“Why?” Hakyeon’s voice is challenging.

“Because it’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong with love?”

“It’s not love.” It may be but Taekwoon doesn’t want to find out. He likes Hakyeon, oh  _ God _ does he like him. But he has too much baggage. As much as he knows Hakyeon loves Sanghyuk, would he want to help raise him? And Hakyeon’s still so young, too, Taekwoon shouldn’t hold him back.

And the age difference, oh  _ hell _ no. Taekwoon doesn’t even want to imagine what people would think.

“You don’t love me, Hakyeon.” He clutches the dish tightly in his hand, everything in him wanting to go over and kiss Hakyeon until he’s breathless.

“Well maybe I do. It was hard, at the beginning. How could you ever notice a person like me? But you gave me hope, hyung, and the kiss-”

“It didn’t mean anything.”

Hakyeon’s face falls. “It didn’t mean anything?”

“You’re just confused. You think you like me but-”

“I do.”

“You don’t. You  _ can’t _ .”

“But the kiss-”

“Just forget about the kiss!” Taekwoon’s voice is louder than Hakyeon’s ever heard it and he almost trembles because Taekwoon’s never talked to him like that.

“I like you, why is that so hard to understand?” Hakyeon is almost yelling now, tears hidden near the corners of his eyes. Taekwoon hates that he’s making him cry but this can’t continue on. He’s twisted Hakyeon’s feelings to match his own and it’s wrong. This can’t go any further than it has already.

“Why does it have to be me?”

“It’s because it’s you!”

They stare at each other, chests heaving, eyes narrowed and Taekwoon hates what they’ve become.

Hakyeon hiccups and turns around, a hand over his mouth as he storms from the house. It’s too late to call him back but maybe it’s better this way.

There’s a loud  _ crash  _ and Taekwoon looks down to see a shattered plate at his feet. 

* * *

“When is Hakyeonnie hyung going to come back?” asks Sanghyuk one night as Taekwoon tucks him into bed.

“I don’t know.”

“I miss him, appa. He helped me a lot.”

_ I miss him too.  _ “I know Hyukie, but Hakyeon is a very busy man. He has his own schoolwork to do too.”

Sanghyuk hugs his teddy bear. He’s never been shameful about sleeping with a stuffed animal even at ten years old and Taekwoon wonders how his son is so childishly cute sometimes.

“Do you like Hakyeonnie hyung?”

“Of course.” 

“No, do you  _ like  _ like Hakyeonnie hyung?”

“Why do you say that?” Taekwoon smoothes the sheets out casually but inside he’s wound tight because  _ what does Sanghyuk think? _

“Because the way you look at him is the way you looked at umma.”

Taekwoon’s at a loss for words. How does Sanghyuk even notice these things? How can a child be more aware of Taekwoon’s feelings than he is?

“I don’t know, Sanghyuk.”

“I would like Hakyeonnie hyung to be my umma too,” says Sanghyuk matter-of-factly, patting his father’s arm. “I’d have two ummas then and they both love appa.”

“He doesn’t love me,” Taekwoon says before he can stop himself.

“I think he does. Hyung always asks about you.”

A flicker of hope. “Really?”

Sanghyuk nods, his eyelids starting to droop. “Appa, if you love him you should tell him.”

* * *

Taekwoon lies awake for a long time that night.

He thought he had masked his feelings perfectly yet a kid he’s barely known six months saw right into his heart.

Turning over, he takes his phone and dials a number, waiting for the other person to pick up.

“Hello?” comes a sleepy voice at the last ring.

“I need advice.”

Wonsik yawns on the other end. “At three in the morning?”

“Mm.”

“Okay.” Wonsik makes himself comfortable, still half-asleep. He’d do this only for Taekwoon, it’s something just best friends can do.

Besides, he knows Taekwoon would never ask for help unless it is something serious.

Taekwoon tells his thoughts in short spurts. How he hired Hakyeon as Sanghyuk’s tutor and found himself liking him more than he should. How they kissed and fought and made up and fought again. How Hakyeon is twelve years too young but Taekwoon wants him anyway, feeling a little guilty because of Junghwa.

“You love this kid,” Wonsik says when Taekwoon is finished.

“Maybe.”

“I think you do, hyung. And he likes you too. Is Sanghyuk-”

“Encouraging.”

“So no worries, right?”

“But…” Taekwoon pauses.

“Twelve years isn’t that much. He’s not a child, he knows what he’s getting into and by what you told me, I think he really wants to get into this.”

“I just… don’t know.” Taekwoon’s ready to pull his hair out. “And Junghwa…”

“She’s in the past, hyung.” Wonsik yawns but it’s not insensitive. “She’s moved on. You should too. I know you’ll always love each other but that’s in the past.”

Taekwoon blows out a sigh. “I thought I’d always love her. And I do but Hakyeon... I think I may love him too. More.” 

Wonsik pauses. “There’s your answer now, isn’t it?”

_ Are you always so insightful at night?  _ Taekwoon wants to ask but he knows his friend needs his sleep.

“Thank you, Wonsik.”

“No problem. Hey hyung, if you really love this kid, don’t let him go.” Wonsik hangs up and Taekwoon keeps staring at his phone.

“I won’t.”

* * *

 

“Hyung?”

“Hello.”

Hakyeon swallows, fisting his sheet in one hand. If he had known Taekwoon was calling, he wouldn’t have picked up. But he usually doesn’t even bother looking at the caller ID and now was no different.

Now he kind of regrets it.

There’s a pause. “How are you?” asks Taekwoon stiffly and it’s odd because usually Hakyeon is the one to initiate a conversation. But things change.

“I’m okay.” Hakyeon’s been throwing himself into his schoolwork and dancing to try and forget. He feels bad for leaving Sanghyuk on his own but he can’t face Taekwoon yet. Too soon.

“Sanghyuk’s asking about you.”

“Oh. Tell him I’m sorry but…”

“I know.” 

Hakyeon doesn’t have to say anything else. There’s not really any more of an explanation he can give.

Silence.

“Hyung-”

“Hakyeon-”

They awkwardly laugh. “You first,” Hakyeon says.

“Are you okay?”

That’s not what Hakyeon thought he would say. He wasn’t really expecting an apology but he really didn’t think it would be something like that.

“I’m… really fine.” 

It’s quiet and Hakyeon can hear Taekwoon breathing. As much as he hates to admit it, the sound is comforting.

“Hakyeon, I…” But Taekwoon doesn’t know where he’s going with this. He’s determined but he how to actually say it… that’s something wholly different. 

So he does what he does best and screws everything up. “I’m getting by just fine without you.”

_ Fuck.  _ That’s not what he meant to say  _ at all. _ But he can’t take it back, he can’t even talk because now his throat is dry and his tongue feels too big for his mouth.

Hakyeon smiles brokenly, glad the elder can’t see him. He doesn’t think he can do this anymore. They can’t see each other anymore. “It’s okay, hyung. I was the one who didn’t understand.”

“But-”

“Goodbye, Taekwoon.”

He hangs up. Taekwoon calls again, and again, and again. But Hakyeon never picks up.

* * *

“You’re going to talk to Hakyeonnie hyung, right?” Sanghyuk puts his hands on his hips and Takewoon sighs because this is neither the time nor place for it.

“Later, Sanghyuk.”

“No, appa, now.”

“Yeah, now,” joins in Hongbin, Sanghyuk’s friend, and he mimics the other child’s pose. Hongbin’s mother had stepped away for a moment and Taekwoon thought he was just going to drop Sanghyuk off at his son’s friend’s house for a few hours. But clearly Sanghyuk has other plans.

“I’ll work on it.” He feels a headache forming.

“Please appa?” Now Sanghyuk has dropped the sassy act and tugs at his father’s hand, making him squat to eye-level with him. “I don’t like seeing you sad. Hyung makes you happy.”

“You should go after hyung,” Hongbin says in agreement and Taekwoon smiles slightly.

“Alright boys, I’ll do what I can.”

“Good luck!” they chorus and Taekwoon leaves, feeling a bit more confident than before.

* * *

Taekwoon is hesitant but he knocks on the door anyhow. If he remembers correctly, Hakyeon doesn’t have class at this time and his roommates are usually out, so he should be alone in the apartment.

Hakyeon shuffles to the door, yawning as he opens it. Instantly his eyes widen and his grip on the door makes his knuckles turn white. “Hyung.”

“Hakyeon.”

They both stare at each other, taking each other in. Taekwoon frowns because Hakyeon seems thinner and his skin isn’t glowing as much and are those bags under his eyes?

Hakyeon doesn’t start the conversation this time, waiting instead. As much as it kills him, he wants Taekwoon to be the first.

Taekwoon bites back a sigh. “Can we talk?”

Against everything in him that’s screaming  _ no _ , Hakyeon stands aside to let the elder pass into the living room, following soon after.

“You can sit, if you want,” he offers and Taekwoon settles himself on the couch. Hakyeon sits across from him in an armchair, looking anywhere but Taekwoon.

“I’m sorry for the other night,” he says. “Hanging up. I thought it was best.”

“It wasn’t,” Taekwoon says quickly, then pauses. “I wanted to explain things.”

“Well now I can’t hang up on you.” Hakyeon’s mouth quirks. “The floor is yours.”

Taekwoon chews at the inside of his cheek. He’s a grown man but Hakyeon has reduced him to a flustered teenager. “I wanted to say that I’m a mess without you.”

“Oh.” Hakyeon’s heart leaps but Taekwoon isn’t finished yet.

“How do you really feel about me?”

“I’m in love with you,” Hakyeon answers boldly. “But you don’t feel the same.” And he expected as much. Heartbreak hurts much less when you know, he decides. He knew he’d be rejected from the start, so it doesn’t ache as bad. 

“I… am sorry too.” 

Hakyeon tilts his head, waiting for the other to continue with the rejection he knows is coming.

“I decided your feelings for you.” Taekwoon goes from the couch to kneeling in front of Hakyeon and takes the stunned student’s hand. “Please stay by my side.”

“You…”

“It’s like I’m head over heels in love with you.” Taekwoon smiles a little, a real smile, and Hakyeon’s grip tightens on his hand.

“Really? But Junghwa noona-”

“I was sure I’d spend the rest of my life loving her and her alone. But I’m sorry, I’ve found someone that I love even more.”

Taekwoon kisses him, more slowly than the first time, giving him a chance to back out one last time if he wanted.

But Hakyeon doesn’t and they kiss lightly and gently, not wanting to rush into anything.

“Is Sanghyuk-” Hakyeon starts, resting his forehead against the elder’s.

“He’s fine. He loves you.”

“Do you?”

“Little brats like you shouldn’t be patronizing their elders.” But there’s a smile in Taekwoon’s voice as he leans forward to kiss Hakyeon again.

* * *

“We’re leaving first!” Hakyeon yells back into the house, Sanghyuk holding onto one of his hands.

“We’re gonna be late daddy, we’re gonna be late!”

“I know kiddo, but your appa-”

Taekwoon emerges from the kitchen, a binder in his hand. “Hyukie, you forgot this.”

“Thanks appa!” Sanghyuk lets Taekwoon put it into his backpack, zipping it up. It’s much too common of an occurrence nowadays. Sanghyuk is leaving something or the other around the house. Taekwoon thinks it’s Hakyeon’s influence, which the younger always denies.

It’s been a few months since Hakyeon had moved in with them and they’ve already fallen into a routine. Hakyeon drops Sanghyuk off at school before continuing to his own classes and Taekwoon picks Sanghyuk up, getting dinner ready for the three of them when Hakyeon comes home.

Sanghyuk had been ecstatic when Taekwoon had told him he was now dating Hakyeon and had insisted on his hyung moving in with them. It was easy for him to go from calling Hakyeon  _ hyung  _ to  _ daddy. _

Taekwoon wonders what it’d be like to be married to Hakyeon, to officially be each other’s. But that’s a long way from right now and he’s perfectly content with where they are.

“What, I don’t get a goodbye kiss?” Hakyeon pretends to look offended and the elder just rolls his eyes, obediently kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.

“No, I want a real kiss,” complains Hakyeon and kisses Taekwoon full on the mouth. Sanghyuk makes gagging noises but Hakyeon only laughs and kisses Taekwoon longer.

“Daddy, we’re gonna be late.”

“Alright kiddo, we’re leaving.” Hakyeon grins and steals one more kiss from Taekwoon. “Love you.”

“You too.” Taekwoon’s not very good at at saying his feelings out loud but Hakyeon accepted that long ago. He knows Taekwoon loves him, he just can’t fully say it.

“See you tonight.”

_ It’s nice _ , Taekwoon thinks, as Hakyeon walks Sanghyuk to his car, the child chattering incessantly and Hakyeon nodding along.  _ This is what it’s supposed to be like. _


End file.
